1. Field
Embodiments relate to a cleaner including a static-charge removal device and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner is an apparatus to perform a cleaning operation by suctioning dust, loose debris, etc. from floors while self-traveling about a space to be cleaned without manual operation. Such a robot cleaner may be affected by static charge. Static charge is electric charge created when two objects made of different materials are rubbed together and electrons from one of the objects rub off onto the other. If static charge is generated while a robot cleaner travels, nearby dust, loose debris, etc., a positive or negative charge may be adhered to the robot cleaner by electrical attraction. More specifically, since the robot cleaner accumulates a static charge through frictional interaction between a main brush having a cleaning function and a structure surrounding the main brush and also, frictional interaction between at least one side brush and the floor, pet hair and dust may be adhered to a body of the robot cleaner. Moreover, the static charge accumulated in the robot cleaner may cause physical damage to Integrated Circuit (IC) elements of a main Printed Circuit Board (PCB) or PCB Board Assembly (PBA) that serve to control the robot cleaner.
A vacuum cleaner is used to clean houses, vehicles, or other places, and in particular, may be used to clean recessed places that are difficult to clean using brooms or other cleaning implements, and other places. Such a vacuum cleaner functions to remove dust, loose debris, etc. using strong suction generated by rotation of a motor.
Conventionally, when suctioning loose debris present on floors through a suction port, the loose debris may rub against a pipe extending from the suction port. Thus, as static charge is generated in the pipe, the loose debris may be adhered to a region around the suction port and an inner surface of the pipe, thereby contaminating the robot cleaner. The electrically-charged, suctioned loose debris may cause malfunction of a control device provided at a handle and breakage of elements. In addition, when the static charge accumulated during cleaning is discharged, the user may experience a powerful shock.